The virtualization of a data center results in an abstraction of a physical system to consolidate the data center infrastructure and increase operational efficiencies. A virtual machine (VM) may be a software-based emulation of computer hardware. For example, the VM may operate based on computer architecture and functions of computer hardware resources associated with hard disks or other such memory.